1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to optical memory devices capable of optically recording, reading and erasing information and an apparatus for manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An optical memory device comprises a substrate, a recording layer formed on the substrate, and a protective layer formed on the recording layer for protecting the same (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,544,835 and No. 4,680,460).
A conventional optical memory device manufacturing apparatus is constructed to carry by a belt a substrate previously cut in a constant shape and to form a recording layer by sputtering or evaporating the substrate from below a mask of almost the same size as that of the substrate provided below the substrate in a recording layer forming portion. In addition, it is constructed to form guide trucks on the substrate having the recording layer formed thereon and cut the substrate in a predetermined shape simultaneously by a press cutter.
However, when in such a conventional manufacturing apparatus, a sheet-like substrate is wound like a roll to attempt to continuously form a recording layer on this sheet-like substrate while continuously feeding the substrate, it is impossible to continuously mask the sheet-like substrate continuously fed using the above described mask. Thus, when such a mask is used, a substrate previously cut in a constant shape must be used as the substrate. Accordingly, in practice, production efficiency can not be satisfactorily improved.